The Mysterious Youth
す... を つ の |Rōmaji title = Furīza wa Boku ga Taosu… Gokū o Matsu Nazo no Shōnen |Literal title = I Will Defeat Freeza… The Mysterious Boy Awaiting Goku |Number = 119 |Saga = Trunks Saga |Manga = The Coming of King Cold *The Young Man of Mystery |Airdate = December 4, 1991 |English Airdate = September 5, 2000 |Previous = Frieza's Counterattack |Next = Another Super Saiyan? }} す... を つ の |Furīza wa Boku ga Taosu… Gokū o Matsu Nazo no Shōnen|lit. "I Will Defeat Freeza… The Mysterious Boy Awaiting Goku"}} is the second episode of the Trunks Saga and the one hundred nineteenth overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on December 4, 1991. Its original American airdate was September 5, 2000. Summary As Frieza and his father, King Cold, approach the Earth, the Dragon Team meet up near the landing site and prepare for battle. Without Goku though, they do not believe that they will stand a chance, but Vegeta and Piccolo insist that they must still face Frieza and King Cold no matter what. Frieza is eager to get his revenge and once his ship lands at Northern Wastelands, he immediately has a vision of Goku in the distance and begins shivering uncomfortably. Suddenly, Frieza is plagued with his memory of events recently past: he attempted to kill Goku from behind, but Goku counterattacked and apparently destroyed Frieza. Following this, planet Namek exploded, and among the floating rubble and debris, Frieza was still alive, but only barely, and severely damaged and mutilated, as well as only being able to think of how it was "just a monkey" that left him in this state. As his remains floated through space, he was finally found by King Cold, who had gotten wind of Frieza's struggle against Goku and was on his way to aid him. Frieza was brought on board, taken to King Cold's planet where he was placed in a Medical Machine, and eventually put back together with several cybernetic parts which restored him to full health and brought his maximum power level even higher. Immediately after waking up, Frieza demanded that they go to Earth, telling his father, "the Super Saiyan must die". Coming back to reality, Frieza orders his men to search Earth for Goku's friends, kill them all and bring the bodies to him. However, a mysterious youth suddenly appears and swiftly cuts the soldiers down. Despite being a stranger, the boy appears to know Frieza, and seems intent on defending Earth from him. Major Events *Frieza and King Cold land on Earth. *Future Trunks makes his first appearance. Battles *Future Trunks vs. Frieza soldiers Appearances Characters Locations *King Cold's planet (Flashback) *Earth **Northern Wastelands Objects *Battle Armor *King Cold's Spaceship *Medical Machine Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Long Flashback" - When Goku battles Frieza. *"King Cold (soundtrack)" - When King Cold is disappointed with his men when they fail to find Frieza in outer space. *"Frieza's Revival" - When King Cold's scientists rebuild Frieza into his mecha form. *"Ginyu Transformation" - When Mecha Frieza remembers how Goku almost killed him. *"Trunks Appears" - When Future Trunks appears. Differences from the manga *Frieza getting fired up as his ship is about to reach Earth is exclusive to the anime. *Vegeta on his way to the Northern Wastelands wondering who the being with Frieza is, whom he describes as having a much larger Ki, is exclusive to the anime. *Frieza's hallucination of Goku and the following flashback scene showing King Cold and his force finding him in the aftermath of Namek's explosion and restoring him is exclusive to the anime. *In the anime, the Z-Fighters approach Frieza's location on foot, climbing over cliffs to get closer. In the manga, they do move from where they originally landed. Trivia *Despite the title of the episode, Future Trunks doesn't make his first appearance until the last 30 seconds of the episode. *Frieza's rant during the flashback to his near-death before his failed attempt at backstabbing Goku is slightly different from the episode it occurred in. In this episode, when describing how Goku's puny mind never understood that Frieza is the most powerful being of the universe, he says "And you are nothing more than a monkey!" Originally, he yelled during this instance "And you are nothing more than a beast! A fragile animal!" *The edited-for-TV version removes the scene of Frieza gripping his fist so hard blood spurts out, and the body parts of Frieza's men falling to the ground after Trunks cuts them up. *The scene where Frieza is rebuilt is a spoof of " ", especially in the scientist's monologue in the dub. This is one of the few times the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise references a real-world pop culture phenomenon. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Episodio 119 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 119 (BDZ) pt-br:Eu me encarregarei de vencer Freeza! fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 119 pl:Dragon Ball Z 119 Pokonam Freezera... Tajemniczy młodzieniec czeka na Gokū Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Trunks Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z